Eyes Forced Open
by tkelparis
Summary: The Doctor wants Donna back after "Back to Base," and he'll gladly welcome Andy and their children. But Rose isn't keen on it. Especially when they run into someone the Doctor thought lost forever...
1. Reunion, and Hearts Crushed

**Title**: Eyes Forced Open

**Rating**: T

**Series**: Sequel to basmathgirl's "Back to Base." Since her Muse apparently wasn't enthusiastic about writing certain things that a sequel might've called for...

**Dedication**: basmathgirl, in honor of her birthday. Here's some Rose-bashing for you! Sorry no D/D love, but I hope you'll like this. And to the numerous readers who suggested this...

**Summary**: The Doctor wants Donna back after "Back to Base," and he'll gladly welcome Andy and their children. But Rose isn't keen on it. Especially when they run into someone the Doctor thought lost forever...

**Disclaimer**: I don't even know anyone who owns Doctor Who. Furthermore: every Whovian has at least one companion that they just can't stand – for whatever reasons. Rose has become that one to me, and I know BMG feels the same. Consider this fic therapy for our feelings – and turn back without comment _right now_ if that bothers you.

**Author's Note**: If BMG gives me permission, I'll finish this in a certain way. We'll see what her Muse is up for...

* * *

><p>EYES FORCED OPEN<p>

The Doctor stormed out the TARDIS, the biggest headache he'd ever experienced in full force. He tried to tune out Rose's rant behind him. When she got back from visiting her family just yesterday, she appeared to have let go of the anger that had prodded the break in the first place. It made for an almost pleasant evening...

Until he mentioned visiting Donna and Andy. He was stunned by the ferocity of her reaction. Questions along the lines of "why would you bother" forced him to remember how jealous she'd been of Sarah Jane Smith – and that reaction made no sense by any of his knowledge about human relationships! And also how unhappy she'd been about Mickey joining them, even though he was technically still her boyfriend...

And then that night, she came into his room... Which he'd never let her into, because he wasn't thinking along the lines she was... He'd nearly turned into the Oncoming Storm on her, screaming at her over "invading my privacy!"

It wasn't the first time Rose had tried to persuade him to "take things to the next level," but it was like Rose didn't understand that he at first wanted to just go back to having fun across the universe like they'd done before. He'd never really had a relationship before, so he needed to take things slowly to not muck it up.

Like he had with Donna...

Only, in the bright light of this morning as the TARDIS dropped them at a random location, now the Doctor was starting to catalog all the annoying traits Rose was exhibiting on a nearly daily basis. A selfishness that was unique to adolescents... Enjoying thrills that he knew Donna would've blown a basket over... and discouraged in him – and, more to the point, that he'd listen to Donna! A jealousy that went too far, that assumed too much... And those were just the worst ones...

It was becoming painfully obvious that he'd noticed all those things before, but he'd chosen to ignore them. Either because he didn't want to think ill of the girl who'd saved his life (even if she'd endangered it even more often with her own brand of recklessness), or because he didn't want to be alone again and so put on blinders the majority of the time.

He'd never had to worry about that with Donna. Yes, he had to worry about her safety, but he didn't have to keep an extra eye on her since she had a more level head – which actually kept them out of some of the trouble he'd get into with Rose.

Blimey, he missed her sense, her compassion, her bossing him around... He needed her back! He'd do anything! Childproof the TARDIS, endure what he could detect from that physical bond she shared with Andy (and he didn't want to examine how much he envied Andy for that...), and – and this might be the easiest part – play the part of the doting uncle as far as Donna and Andy – and the children – would let him. As much as he wished things had played out differently, he didn't regret the existence of Mikey and his unborn sibling; they were Donna's children, and – given that Andy was, in many ways, him – would be as close as he would likely come to being a father again.

The question was what to do about Rose. Having made the decisions he did, what was the best thing he could do now? He didn't like dumping someone off somewhere (bad memories of Sarah Jane's expressions fluttered through his conscious mind), but he had to do something. His family – for that was what Donna and Andy and the children were to him, no matter how complicated things were – had to be on the TARDIS. They belonged there!

Rose, based on what little he was tuned in to of her rant (and when had he started tuning her out on a regular basis...?), didn't sound keen on toddlers joining them. He hadn't even broached the subject yet, and was trying to figure out when would be a good time. It was looking like, as Donna had observed, you had to just rip the bandage off right away to let things air.

He was delaying. Pure and simple. A time of reckoning was approaching, and he couldn't see how things would work out...

"Doctor, have you heard one thing I just said?" Rose's voice crashed through his thoughts. She was getting harder to fool with his old trick of changing the subject and walking away when things got too personal for him. Either she was wiser, or she was just more stubbornly pursuing what she wanted from him.

Huh... Donna had only wanted to see the wonders of the universe. And to stop him from going too far. For the first time, he really saw that Rose hadn't tamed him at all; he was still an extremely reckless man. Donna had calmed the fires of Gallifrey within him, and might've completely put them out... had he not been convinced he had to rekindle the past... His ginger was right; if you didn't move on, you were doomed to repeat your old mistakes.

Then some movement caught his eye in the micro-seconds it took him to think the previous thoughts. A blond head of hair, pulled back in a ponytail, on a woman's head. A young woman, if her frame was any indication, who was carrying a backpack and had some bags hanging from her shoulders. And then... his mind suddenly felt hers. Which shouldn't be possible -

But his thoughts were cut off, as if she could feel him. She whipped around, and they both froze. "It can't be," he whispered in shock, not believing his senses.

"What can't be?" Rose was really getting irritated with being put off like this? What did he think she was?

But the blond's face beamed in an all-too familiar way. _Dad_, she screamed in his mind as she ran to him.

The voice... There were a lot of tricks in the universe, but that couldn't be faked! _Jenny_, he shouted back with a manic grin as he rushed to meet her – leaving Rose so shocked she couldn't push words through her angry throat...

Jenny jumped into his embrace, dropping her bags at their feet, and he picked her off the ground, twirling her around as though he didn't have a care in the universe. And at that moment, he didn't. Only the increasingly clear knowledge that his youngest had somehow come back from the dead and was safely in his arms – after who knew how long a separation from her perspective – mattered. Oh, and soon letting Donna know! Oh, and Martha; she had to know, too.

Those concerns didn't last long in his mind. He could feel the excited chattering of her mind, running as fast as his own thoughts could, of how good it was to see him again. It was almost incoherent. "How did you come back," he whispered, finally pushing words through his throat. "I saw you die and couldn't feel regeneration energy building in you..."

Jenny pulled back, forcing him to put her down. She beamed at him. "Don't know. Just woke up. I think I'm as restless as you can be; I didn't stick around. Stole a shuttle and starting traveling to save people and places." Then she frowned. "But I had a bunch of bad experiences, and wished you'd stuck around."

He face-palmed himself. "I thought you were gone forever. I couldn't bear to see the reminder..." Stopping himself from digging a bigger hole, he just asked, "How long...?"

She shrugged. "No one told me, Dad. It's been about a year for me since then. Anyway, I've been searching for a Vortex Manipulator so I could find my way back to you and to Mum."

"Who is this?" Rose's shout broke their concentration, and the Doctor felt his insides freeze as Jenny's eyes narrowed at a person who – if he could read her face and her thoughts correctly – seemed an intruder. "Why is she calling you 'Dad'? And who's her Mum?"

Jenny scowled. She'd been looking forward to a lovely reunion with her father and with Donna Noble. So what was this... human... doing here? "I could ask you the same first question," she tightly replied, "but I'm more interested in him answering this one: Where's Mum?"

The Doctor had more than enough sense of self-preservation to know that things could – and would – get ugly fast if he didn't act. "Let's take this to the TARDIS," he snapped, at the end of his patience. "I'm not about to air my... dirty laundry in public." He grabbed a couple of the bags, Jenny instinctively went for the rest, and then he forced them to the Old Girl – who chose to open her doors for him without his snapping his fingers. "Thanks," he told her as he closed the doors behind them.

The answer was a rush of cold air, a sign she wasn't happy with him. Not that that was anything new... What was a surprise was when he felt the Old Girl reach out to Jenny, but practically box his own ears so he wasn't privy to their conversation. Or how Jenny put down her bags next to the main console and slowly ran her hands over the surfaces, acquainting herself with them. It looked like the TARDIS was teaching her, bonding with her...

It was more than he'd dreamed back before she'd died...

An angry huff at his side reminded him of where and when he was. Sighing, he rubbed his neck and tried to summarize Messaline and that awful day. He kept having to tell Rose to "let me finish!" And what should've taken only a few minutes became almost half an hour.

Half an hour where Jenny had been silent, ignoring them in her communing with the TARDIS.

Jenny, however, wasn't ignoring them. She heard every word, but was more interested in what the Old Girl had to tell her about Rose... And Donna... And nothing about the former was pleasing her, whereas she found more and more to like about the woman who – as the Doctor admitted to Rose – had every right to be called her mother.

Rose's sputtering reaction when he finished reminded the Doctor – vividly – of Donna's smirking thought of Rose being faced with being called a grandmother. He then realized that he'd never told Rose about his family. And that he'd never felt comfortable enough to do so. But with Donna... it just spilled out because of the circumstances, and he didn't feel awful about admitting to the truth. His ginger had never thought poorly of him for being less than ideal – whereas Rose was having trouble accepting him as something other than whatever pedestal she'd placed him on... The only coherent thing Rose could say? "You mean you have a daughter who's effectively my age?"

Jenny snorted, sounding a lot like Donna – proving to the Doctor that she'd imprinted on the ginger. From the speculative grin on his daughter's face, he guessed that the TARDIS had let her in on his family history. Yeah, he probably shouldn't mention that he'd traveled with his granddaughter...

But Jenny had had enough. She was determined to show her dad how mature she was, and how Rose was proving to be quite the opposite. "The TARDIS explained a lot to me just now. Let me see if I've got this right. And you," she pointed at Rose, "keep your mouth shut!" The shocked expressions on both faces of her audience satisfied her that she could speak without interruption.

"This is the girl who kept getting in trouble because she'd wander off in search of some... shiny thing or person." She figured her dad was smart enough to recall Jack Harkness, among others. "A girl who brought reapers down on Earth because she tried to save her late father. A girl who just dropped her boyfriend and her mother to travel with you, and didn't really consider their feelings. Who didn't even _ask_ the TARDIS if she could look inside her to save you. Who the TARDIS didn't trust with the information that could've helped you recover more quickly from your regeneration. Who got you both banned because she encouraged you to act a fool in front of someone you really should've behaved more circumspectly around. Who got jealous because you didn't tell her about your past..."

She trailed off, knowing when he paled that he was thinking about the rest of his family from Gallifrey. "Who didn't want Mickey – who was still her boyfriend – coming between the two of you... Who thought nothing of abandoning her mother to be alone in Pete's World with just Pete and Mickey. And who thought nothing of what that Dimension Cannon might do to the universe! She could've just sent you a message with it, but no! She had to go find you, and the hell with the rest of the universe!"

A glare kept Rose from talking. The Doctor noted that Jenny was quickly inspiring fear in her, and he was actually getting nervous about what his daughter might be capable of. She was certainly angry enough at him...

"And then we have Donna Noble. A woman you didn't hate for slapping you and bossing you around when you'd... just lost a friend. A woman you sensed was special even without her mysteriously beaming aboard the TARDIS. A woman whose refusal to travel with you regretted more than anything... A woman who changed her mind because she wanted to do something worthwhile with her life because it was going nowhere. A woman who helped you save a million lives, and then wanted to go with you because she knew you need someone to stop you. A woman who shared your burden... Who helped you free the Ood – a people that Compassion over there couldn't see as beings with her Earth-Centric views."

Rose turned red, but her brain couldn't produce sounds. She was, however, shaking with anger and shock.

And Jenny wasn't done. "A woman who found answers where no one else looked. A woman who saved Earth with you whispering over a cell phone. The woman who made you see that I really am your daughter, who named me! Who helped you solve a murder and save Agatha Christie – and your own life, yet again! A woman you were terrified had died because you'd tried to send her to safety! A woman who just held your hand and was there for you when you needed someone! The woman who overcame a member of the Trickster's Brigade and proceeded to save all of Creation! And you just dumped her on Earth with your twin because _you hadn't let go of the past_?"

The Doctor flinched as she screamed the last bit at him. Hearing the two compared in such a way, and clearly showing the TARDIS' opinions on the two, made his choices... look like trying to shag a Dalek. In other words, like a bunch of really bad ideas...

Not giving either one of them a chance to speak, Jenny turned and started sending the TARDIS into the Vortex. She silently thanked the Old Girl for the quick flying lesson. "I'm disappointed in you, _Doctor_. I don't want to be around you if you prefer the company of this... _child_ to the woman you had at your side. So I'm going to see Mum and the man I'll hereafter call Dad. There I'll be happy, and you'll be free to act as stupid as you want."

More sputtering at his side. Not that the Doctor heard it very well. He'd just regained his daughter... only for her to spurn him over his treatment of her mother.

He couldn't blame her... But he didn't want to lose her... And yet it was looking like he was going to have to choose between Rose, and his family... And yet Jenny wasn't making him choose, since she spoke like she didn't expect him to change his mind... Donna had made it clear that Rose had to be okay for them to come aboard. So it was all up to how Rose behaved when she met Donna's young family...

The next few hours were going to be the ugliest of his just over nine centuries long life...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Family and the Interloper

**Author's Note**: If you still haven't read basmathgirl's "Back to Base," stop and go find it! This will make no sense if you haven't read that first.

And again, please turn back if you can't stand a fic that isn't Rose-friendly...

* * *

><p>PART TWO<p>

Rose finally recovered her voice when the TARDIS slammed the landing. "We're not following her-"

But the Doctor, too, recovered his voice, and he didn't like what Rose was saying. "Listen, Rose Tyler," he growled, catching Jenny's attention, "I promised Donna that I would be back in time to see her baby born, and I also asked her and Andy to consider returning to the TARDIS with their young son."

"You asked-?"

He cut her off again. "They are my family! I let myself forget that, thanks to you! Now that I know my daughter is still alive, I'm not losing her to my own misjudgments in treating others! You didn't want anyone else on board, and I accepted that without question then. But not this time! You will treat Donna, Andy, Jenny, and Donna's family with respect! Or you might not like what I'll do...!"

Rose was silenced, shaking with shock and anger. He can't choose them over me! Not now!

Jenny watched in fascination... and with some amusement. So Dad's not so keen on her anymore... Maybe I can drive her away...

* * *

><p>Sylvia opened the door as soon as she saw Donna and Andy's car pull up. "I've got tea ready, and some lovely biscuits for Mikey to try! How are you all?"<p>

Andy quickly hurried over to help Donna get Mikey out of his seat – without straining her back. "We're all good! Little one's kicking a storm today. Seems excited about something."

"Maybe," Donna laughed as she let Andy hold Mikey and close the door, "about having more of Nanny's food. Which Mikey has been babbling to us about all day."

Sylvia sighed. "I wish he'd speak aloud; makes me feel left out to not hear his voice..." It was a common lament, and the boy's parents were starting to lose ideas for reassuring her that he would speak eventually. They, too, were eager for him to really start talking aloud. So far, they'd gotten him to say "Mummy" and "Daddy," but nothing else...

They started walking toward the house, but then a familiar sound cut through the air, and the accompanying blue box materialized. Wilf came out in time to see Sylvia glare at it. "What's he doing here? Come to rub it in your faces? Why couldn't he stay away after seeing the life you've built together?"

"Mum!" Donna and Andy admonished her, worried about Mikey being upset by the anger. But before anyone could say anything else, the doors opened and the blond who stepped out... wasn't who any of them expected. Especially Donna and Andy... "Jenny...?"

The Time Lady cried out in joy, all traces of the stony expression she'd held as she forced her way out of the TARDIS fleeing as she saw her goal. "Mum!" And rushed over to throw her arms around Donna – being careful about the bump and dropping her bags at their feet.

Sylvia and Wilf stared. "Mum?" They repeated in shock.

Andy could barely follow his own stammered quick explanation of Jenny's existence, and why they were stunned to see her. But he, just like Donna, was quickly growing gleeful over realizing that they'd been wrong on Messaline. "And," he added, "I guess she imprinted on Donna."

While he was explaining, the Doctor and Rose slowly exited – him a little faster than her. He approached cautiously, knowing that with Sylvia around... there was only one thing he could expect... But he (and Rose) had time to breathe; Sylvia and Wilf were completely focused on Jenny.

Donna clutched the young Time Lady to her. "So good to see you again, sweetheart..."

Jenny wanted to test her telepathic abilities, as she could sense some existing in her mother. _I know..._

The Doctor wanted to cry when he heard Jenny mind-speaking to Donna. Oh, how much had he missed out on by listening to Rose?

_Mummy, Daddy, who's this?_

Donna and Andy blinked, startled as they both felt Mikey trying to nudge Jenny's mind. Donna smiled fondly. "Mikey, this is your big sister, Jenny. Jenny, I want you to meet Michael Peter Noble – our little monkey."

Jenny suddenly felt very nervous. She'd never been around someone so young, and wasn't sure how to act. She fell back on waving her hand, and answering in mind-speak: _Hello, Mikey. How are you?_

The Doctor watched keenly as Mikey looked at Jenny curiously and then grinned. _I'm good! Hold me?_ He held his arms out to her, clearly surprising his parents.

Jenny's nerves tensed. _I don't know how..._

"It's easy," John assured her. "Hold out your arms." Donna moved to motor Jenny into position as he adjusted his hold on his son. "And..." He handed her Mikey, and Donna didn't have to show Jenny too much before the Time Lady had her little Time Human brother securely against her. "There you both are!"

Jenny and Mikey stared into each other's eyes for several long moments. It gave Donna the chance to pull out her camera and snap a few pictures, and brought tears to the Doctor's eyes as he could see and feel the two bonding.

Mikey contemplated his new big sister. _You feel cool_, he told her.

She grinned. _And you're warm, just like Mum._

Mikey beamed. _I love Mummy and Daddy's hugs! Nanny and Great-Gramps give good hugs, too!_

Jenny noticed the other two people watching. "Oh, hello!"

Just like her father... "Jenny," Donna said, her voice telling everyone to be nice, "since you're part of the family, this is your grandmother, and great-grandfather. My Mum and Gramps."

"Well," Wilf managed, "aren't you special? Looks like you're going to be trouble," he added with a smile. There was just something about her...

Sylvia looked deeply into Jenny's eyes, contemplating the young lady. She was showing loyalty to Donna, so she supposed she could forgive her association with the Doctor. "You can call me Nan," she finally said, pulling her in for a welcoming embrace – pausing only to give Mikey a customary kiss on the cheek, and to receive one in return. And then Wilf gave her a hug, too – ruffling Mikey's hair and getting giggles in return.

_You're right, Mikey_, Jenny said in shock. _That was very nice._ "Thank you," she whispered after a moment to locate her voice.

The Doctor wanted to cry. As horrifying as it was to know people thought Sylvia was his mother, seeing his daughter so completely welcomed into the Noble family made him feel completely shut out. He took a deep breath, prepared to face Sylvia... and walked over.

Mikey noticed him, and tilted his head in curiosity. _Uncle Doctor...?_

He waved gently, sensing Donna and Andy finally noticing him. _Hello, Mikey. I've missed you._

Mikey remembered the man who was like Daddy and yet not Daddy. He seemed nice enough, and Mikey could feel love coming through his mind. So he waved back. _You bring Jenny to us?_

The Doctor smiled softly. _I did._

Then Sylvia noticed where her daughter and son-in-law's – she considered them as good as married, even if their situation was more than a bit complicated – eyes were looking. And remembered her earlier feelings. "You," she growled.

Mikey's eyes widened, shocked. His mother had to intervene. "Mum," Donna warned, "don't upset Mikey!"

Sylvia frowned. Figures that her grandson would be contrary; look who his parents were! "I just need to say something to him, Mikey, because he did something very wrong. Feel free to look away and let Mummy cover your ears."

_I don't think we can stop her_, Andy told Donna, trying to shut the Doctor out of the conversation. And he knows he deserves it...

Donna took one look at Spaceman, and silently agreed. He was staying completely still, watching Sylvia like a man who was waiting for the executioner's axe. A man ready to pay for his crimes... I_ hope she doesn't frighten Mikey too much..._

Sylvia stormed right over to the Doctor and slapped him so hard he staggered back twice as far as Donna's hardest slap ever sent him. But he didn't raise a hand to stop her. "You dare show your face again?" She kept her voice low, sending shivers down more than a few spines – even as she rubbed sensation back into her slapping hand. "You leave Donna after the way you behaved toward her? You lost _any_ right to tell me how to treat her! And you leave her for... that?" She couldn't think of a word she could say that was acceptable around a toddler.

Rose heard that she was being insulted. "I spent-"

"And don't you start, you hussy!" Sylvia's growl turned practically lethal. "You're partly responsible for my daughter getting hurt! To think I thought you were a _respectable_ girl..."

The Doctor blanched. Even in the era Jack was from, there were some things you didn't want to be called. Rose didn't know how lucky she was that the worst insult Sylvia could fling was calling her a whore...

Rose's jaw dropped. Her own mother had admonished her about her clothing choices, but a near total stranger? Even if her daughter saved all of creation, who was she to judge herself and the Doctor?

Still, she knew enough to be scared. If the Doctor wouldn't challenge her...

_Nanny_! Mikey looked at his parents in horror. _Uncle Doctor!_

_It's all right, Mikey_, the Doctor assured him despite feeling dazed. _I deserved that. Your Nan had every right to do that._

"And now," Donna proclaimed, "we're all going inside to keep from giving the neighbors a show. Now that we've settled that, Mum, shall we move on? The Doctor _is_ my son's uncle, and we are the only family he has left."

Jenny scowled. "What about-?"

Donna cut her off with a glare. "He had to lose his whole family – by his own actions – because his people all went crazy and threatened the universe. I know he's acted the idiot, but we are _not_ going to turn our backs on him! Everyone deserves to have family who loves them, even when they act completely stupid!"

"Come on," Wilf said, hoping to get everyone inside quickly, "let's have either a cuppa or some milk."

Jenny glared at Rose. "Fine, Mum, but don't expect me to be nice to her." She let Wilf guide her inside as he tried speaking soothing words to her and Mikey. _You okay, Mikey?_

_That girl thinks meanly of Mummy_, Mikey answered with a frown. _I don't like her._

Jenny grinned and whispered, "Good boy..." And got a big smile in return.

Sylvia glared at both the Doctor and Rose, and then marched herself into the house – but not before giving Donna and then Andy tight hugs. Well, she thought, I can certainly be coldly civil – but no more!

The Doctor's hearts clenched again. Was it possible that she might've warmed to him had he not left Donna and Andy behind...? One more thing to try to not think about... He quickly hurried to join them. _How are you, Donna?_

She looked at him cautiously, taking a second to note how much Rose was pouting. _I'm fine_, she finally answered. _Take it the talk didn't go over well..._

_I didn't get far. And then we found Jenny... and you can imagine how that went._

Andy snorted. _Think about it, Doctor. Can you blame Jenny? And were you really surprised by Rose's reaction?_

The Doctor hated how right his... twin... was.

Rose followed them inside, pushing past Andy – who held the door open because it was the polite thing to do. She couldn't believe that her Doctor had walked in ahead of her when there was no real danger – and Andy found himself wondering what he – and therefore the Doctor – had ever seen in her; she was acting like a spoilt child...

But just because he was disillusioned with her didn't mean he would be impolite. No, Donna had taught him to take the high road. It often confused your opponents to no end... He also knew he should minimize talking with her; Donna had had enough grief over Rose to last a lifetime already, and didn't need to worry about him straying any more than he liked worrying about the Doctor taking Donna away from him...

Although... If he ignored Rose... might Donna get concerned anyway? Think he was overcompensating just to comfort her. So how to balance those concerns...?

When Mikey saw the Doctor, he reached out to him. _You okay?_

The Doctor's eyes widened. The boy had done a complete about-face from how he felt about him last time. He'd thought the waving was because he was leaving. _I'm fine, Mikey. Is it okay if I hold you?_

Mikey nodded eagerly, wanting to comfort his uncle. Jenny hesitated, not sure how to hand over the precious bundle in her arms. _Here_, Jenny, her father soothed, _I've done this before_. And he carefully helped her transfer the wriggling boy into his own arms. And was surprised when Mikey kissed the same cheek his grandmother had slapped. He felt the jumble of confusion in the boy's mind, and the good wishes. It made his hearts fill with the oddest mixture of pain and joy.

_Wetty eyes_, Mikey said, reaching up to touch his uncle's face.

The Doctor suppressed a curse over emotions getting the better of him. _Because I missed you_, he told him as he drew him in close. He took a deep breath, and nearly did cry over smelling the wonderful mixture of Donna and what had to be his own scent. Translated slightly to account for the human-like genes Andy got from the Meta-Crisis, of course... It made the universe seem like a happier place...

Rose's eyes were fixed on the Doctor holding the... child like he was the most precious thing in the universe to him. How could he be like this...? Treasuring someone else's child over the future she could give him? She could ignore the glares of Jenny and Sylvia Noble, but she couldn't ignore how the Duplicate helped Donna sit down, or how his arm curled around her shoulders when he sat next to her.

But the worst was how they seemed able to communicate without words... and the looks they were exchanging as his free hand rubbed her swollen belly. If the Duplicate was basically the Doctor she knew, and he was that... taken... with Donna Noble... then what did that mean about the Doctor's own feelings toward Donna...?

"Move your face a little," Sylvia snapped at Rose, handing her tea – in one of the worst cups she had. "Be careful or you might stay like that when the wind changes direction." Childish, the older blond knew, but she was in no mood to be nice. Even if this girl's influence might have enabled her grandchildren to exist, it didn't make up for the pain she'd put Donna and Andy through!

Rose didn't know what she meant. She'd heard the phrase from her own mum, and it never made sense then! A face didn't freeze into one expression!

Jenny had to snort. And people thought _Donna Noble_ was thick?

Mikey pulled back to look at the Doctor, gently stroked his hair. _Wanna see my toys?_

The Doctor figured that watching how this young mind worked would be fascinating. _Of course! Where does your Nan keep them?_

_I'll show you!_ Mikey wiggled hard, and the Doctor – amused at seeing proof that the restless nature had been passed on – set him down. And was promptly surprised when the boy grabbed two of his fingers, and reached for Jenny. _Come with Uncle and see my toys?_

Jenny's eyebrows popped up, but she was curious about childhood. _Okay_, she nodded and accepted his hand. And started laughing when the boy dragged her and her father to another room. She couldn't help but share a laugh with him – momentarily forgetting her reasons to be mad at him.

And the Doctor just loved the enthusiastic responses...

And neither noticed Donna whip her camera out and snap a picture. Or Andy pull his own out to capture a video of the moment. They shared a wicked look. _That picture_, he told her, _is going in the photo album_! She nodded, snickering over imagining the Doctor's expression when he saw it.

Rose could, on some level, appreciate the ridiculousness of the sight of a toddler dragging two adults along, but it didn't last. She more felt the anger over seeing how much her Doctor was loving being around those... kids! What did he want kids for? Just the two of them would be everything they needed! Living with little Tony had turned her off the idea of ever having children – and never mind watching her Mum pregnant!

Andy cleared his throat. "How are you, Rose?" There, something polite. Nothing worrisome. Just trying to keep things on the civil side without going too far in either direction.

Rose heard him, but didn't answer. She couldn't stay in the room for long; seeing how lovey-dovey Andy was with Donna made her sick – and she didn't want to speak with someone who – if he really was just like the Doctor – had moved on so far that he preferred a ginger cow to her! So she left to follow the others. Not caring that Andy and Donna both stared after her in surprise...

And her jaw dropped as she saw the Doctor sitting cross-legged on the floor – she dimly noted Jenny had done the same – and watching enraptured as the little boy was pulling out things. What bothered her was how they, too, were talking without speaking. What was going on?

The Doctor wondered whether some of Mikey's toys were too simplistic for the Time Lord mind he could sense within, but then he remembered that he'd never actually raised a child. So he trusted that Donna and Andy knew what they were doing. But oh, Rassilon, how he wished he could've been around to watch Mikey's first years! To sense the first time he could communicate in words, those first steps, the first smiles...!

Jenny was baffled by a lot of the things Mikey showed them, even with his explanations. But, she admitted to herself, I don't know a lot about childhood... At least I'll get to watch it up close!

It was then that the Doctor sensed her thoughts, and mourned – not for the first time – how his daughter was born. She'll never get to experience childhood herself. She'll have to live it vicariously through her siblings...

A quick glance toward the door reminded Jenny that they had company. Who wasn't happy with what she saw. I bet she wasn't happy watching Mum and... Gee, what should I call her husband if I have to keep Dad in my life...? I mean, they are married, right?

The "silent" playing went on for a while – until Rose couldn't stand the silence anymore. She found her voice when Andy and Donna came out to join them, with the rest of Donna's family. Rose cleared her throat, not trusting herself to keep polite – which the Doctor had ordered (the cheek of him!) her to do.

The Doctor finally noticed Rose's presence, aburptly yanked out of the lovely mental talk he was having with Mikey – with Jenny putting in comments here and there, and almost letting him feel like everything was well. "Oh, um... Mikey, this is my friend, Rose. Rose, this is Michael Peter Noble... my nephew."

Rose wasn't sure how to react. This boy was proof that things could've worked out very differently for her, and she didn't feel comfortable around little kids anymore after having to live with one all the time. Well, not all the time, but she never quite felt easy around Tony...

But Mikey spared her from having to react. He looked at her with a glare that reminded more than a few people of the Doctor (and Andy) when something wasn't going the way he'd planned and he couldn't figure out why it didn't go exactly as he'd thought. The boy turned his back to Rose and faced the Doctor, off on describing another toy.

_Did he just dismiss Rose as not important?_ Andy looked at Donna, surprised.

She slowly nodded. _I think he doesn't like her..._ And they continued listening in on their son's talk with his uncle.

The Doctor didn't let Mikey catch on to his thoughts, but his hearts sank – even as he kept up the interest in the boy's things. It was obvious that Mikey didn't like Rose, and there was no chance his parents would force him to spend time around her. Add in Jenny's blatant disapproval and how uneasy Andy seemed about him being near Donna... and it wasn't looking good for a Time Family aboard the TARDIS...

Unless Rose left...

Jenny noted the dismay in her father's eyes, and tried to suppress a gloat. Ah, he's seeing that what he wants isn't going to happen, so what will he do...? Perhaps he could be... persuaded that he should just dump Rose off somewhere...

When Mikey finished showing off his toys, the Doctor sensed that he had to get Rose out of Wilfred's home or things could get very ugly. And he wasn't going to let that happen in front of Mikey. Sighing aloud, he announced, "I think I have to get back to saving the universe..."

More welcome words had never reached Rose's ears...

_No_, Mikey yelled as he threw his arms around the Doctor's neck, _Uncle Doctor! No go!_

Must not cry, the Doctor told himself as he reflexively hugged the boy back, must not cry... _I don't want to leave you or your family, Mikey, but I have things I need to do._

_He's right_, Mikey, Donna told her son. _Your Uncle travels and helps people in need. I bet there's someone who needs his help right now. Besides, he'll be back when the baby comes. Right, Doctor?_

He nodded vigorously. _Yes, I'll be back, and we can play some more then, while your Mummy and the baby are resting. We can play those games you were telling me about._

Mikey didn't like it, but he knew that Mummy's firm tone was not to be challenged. _Promise_?

The Doctor nearly did cry over the sad tone. _I promise..._ Only then did the boy let him go, and went right to Jenny. It slowly dawned on the Doctor that Mikey would normally go right to his parents, but he didn't feel like going near Rose. I have a lot of work to do, he sighed to himself.

As he got up, he was surprised to hear Andy talk to him. _Doctor... when you do come back, can you bring something to help Donna with the labour pains...? It took a lot out of her then_... He didn't add about how she'd nearly broken his hands in the process...

So that's why I landed face-first on one of the TARDIS grates... _Gladly!_ He nodded, and looked at Jenny. _I'll miss you, Jenny._.. He opened his arms, hoping she'd accept a hug...

As angry as she still was, Jenny had seen how wonderful he was with her little brother, the fondness and love he still had toward her Mum... It said something about how much she'd imprinted on Donna that she willingly embraced him tightly – after handing Mikey to Andy, keeping her own body between Rose and Mikey. _I'm staying with Mum,_ she told her father, nonetheless.

_I know_... And that broke his hearts again. To let her go and walk away... It hurt even more to hug Donna and know he had to walk away... _Take care of yourself. I want this one to be as healthy and wonderful as Mikey is_...

Donna sniffled. _You get back here with that pain medicine, you hear me?_ An order seemed safer to say than some of the other things...

The Doctor smiled through the tears that threatened to fall. _I will_. He shook Andy's hand, as neither of them could swallow the idea of hugging each other. Probably a remnant of previous Time Crashes, they each told themselves. The Doctor also shook Wilf's hand, but just nodded to Sylvia, whose restraint in keeping still nearly earned the Doctor's admiration.

Rose quickly put down the teacup and grabbed the Doctor's hand to drag him out as soon as he'd finished his good-byes. The further away they were from this place, the better!

The Doctor allowed her to drag him for a bit, but then yanked his hand free. "When I said to be polite," he growled under his breath, "I didn't mean be pouting like a child!" Maybe the Old Girl would help him hide for a while for a chance to think in peace... It was clear that his ship was no longer fond of Rose... If, he reluctantly admitted, she was ever fond of her in the first place...

Rose squawked, so indignant that she couldn't come up with a reply. And that silence – which she had no idea was surprisingly welcome to the Doctor she thought loved her – lasted for some time...

Meanwhile, Andy handed Mikey back to Jenny to play. He and Donna and Wilf had to calm Sylvia back down while she made the meal.

Jenny turned to Mikey with a wicked grin. _When your Uncle comes back, want to help me make Rose go away...?_

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. _Yes! Make mean girl leave!_

Jenny beamed, and her devious mind went to work – even while she learned the rules of simple Earth board games...

TO BE CONTINUED IN "RETURN TO BASE"...


End file.
